


Just For Cas

by CasWearsHoodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Cats, Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWearsHoodies/pseuds/CasWearsHoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Cas a furry surprise to the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Cas

Dean tried to keep it a surprise, but it was really hard to prevent himself from going into another sneezing fit like he did in the Impala. He nearly crashed. He glanced at the gift box while grimacing. “You’re lucky this is for Cas.”

His only response was the tiny mewl of a kitten and then the jostling of the box as it moved about.

He sighed and opened the door to the bunker, sneezing loudly as he did so. He didn’t even need to yell for Cas. The two small sneezes after he shut the door did that for him.

“Dean?” Cas called as he rounded the corner, “Are you alright?”

Dean sneezed again, “Dammit…” He muttered.

He sniffled and looked at Cas, trying to hold back enough to explain himself. “I got-you something-at the-store,” he finally managed to get out, sneezing between every other word.

He shoved the neatly wrapped box at Castiel, trying to get it out of his own arms as fast as possible. Castiel gave him a puzzled look, but it quickly vanished into pure joy as he opened the lid.

The smile on Cas’ face was worth sneezing violently for the rest of Dean’s life.

“Dean!” Cas yelped in joyful surprise as he grabbed the light brown kitten out of the box. He looked at Dean, absolutely beaming, then went straight to nuzzling the cat into his cheek.

Dean sniffled, “I saw you petting him yesterday as we were interviewing the clerk at the pet store, so I figured why the hell not.”

“It reminded me of you. It’s eyes are so vibrant,” he answered easily.

The green-eyed kitten meowed and pawed at Cas’ hand. Dean sneezed hard in response.

Cas stopped snuggling the cat to glance over at Dean. He smiled sheepishly and leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek and earning a scarlet color to overtake Dean’s face. “Thank you, Dean. He makes me very happy.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing, “No chick flick moments, Cas.”

Cas smiled lovingly at the kitten as it mewled at him, pawing his nose as Dean walked away, erupting into another sneezing fit. He glanced back at the elated Castiel.

‘Worth it,’ he thought as he sneezed hard once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [Cashmoneycas](http://cashmoneycas.tumblr.com) for fic updates and Supernatural goodness!
> 
> I posted this on my secondary tumblr, so if you've seen this before, I swear I didn't steal it. I just figured I'd post it on here as well :)


End file.
